


Movie night

by JumpingSeaPickle



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingSeaPickle/pseuds/JumpingSeaPickle
Summary: Perry visits for another movie night with his boyfriend Heinz and his boyfriend's daughter Vanessa. This is literally all fluff.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really short read to counter all the angst I tend to write, and I wanted to try to write something domestic for the first time. Let me know how I did!

Perry was driving to Hienz’s place when his phone rang. He pulled to the side of the road and picked it up. Vanessa’s tense voice came through, “Perry? Yeah...dad is about to try to pop popcorn again, you need to get here fast.” He groaned. Last movie night had been completely ruined by a buttery explosion that had taken two days to clean up and Perry did  _ not  _ want a repeat of that. He snapped the phone shut and drove a little faster than he should have.

He stepped in the front door to see Heinz pouting while Vanessa scolded him. There was a strong burning smell that worried him. He churred to get their attention. Vanessa gave him a small smile and pointed towards the kitchen, where a smoking pan was sitting next to the sink. “Dad tried it the traditional way this time but he got distracted-” “It was the perfect idea, I had to write it down!” “-and the popcorn caught fire.” She finished as if she hadn’t been interrupted. 

Perry smiled teasingly at Heinz before going in the kitchen to make some edible popcorn. He had put a new pan on the stove and pulled out the corn kernels when Heinz stepped next to him and watched. “I could have done it…” He muttered. Perry set a bowl over the pan to catch the popcorn before turning to his boyfriend. Heinz was rubbing the back of his neck. Perry reached up and patted his cheek softly with a loving smile. He raised an eyebrow. “I know I said you would handle the popcorn after last time but I just wanted to try and nothing bad had happened.” From the living room Vanessa shouted at her dad. “A fire isn’t a good thing!”

Heinz sighed in defeat. “Alright, I won’t make popcorn anymore.” Perry nodded and turned back to his task. He grabbed an oven mitt to hold the hot bowl as he flipped the pan. Then he gestured for Heinz to grab them all drinks and meet him in the living room. Vanessa was picking out the first movie of the night. Perry grinned as she pulled out another forien art film with a black and white cover. “How long do you think until dad falls asleep this time? I’m betting a box of cookies it’s 45 minutes.” Perry set the bowl down on the coffee table.  _ 30 minutes, tops.  _ He signed. Vanessa grinned slyly. “I’m not going to fall asleep this time so you can stop betting.” Heinz set down a pack of sodas and plopped down on his couch. Perry sat down next to him. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch to lay across their legs. 

Vanessa popped in the movie and took a seat in the armchair. Thirty minutes into the movie she looked over to see her dad sleeping with Perry tucked gently under his arm. Perry was snoring. It was a sound that was a lot like his little churring noise she noted. Smiling she turned back to the movie. It looked like Perry won the bet after all.


End file.
